


Dangerous

by PukingUpRainbowss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingUpRainbowss/pseuds/PukingUpRainbowss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents killed by ghouls, meeting hunters, and being chased down by the King of Hell is all in a day's work for Jessica Masters. What she didn't expect was that Crowley wanted only one thing with her, to make her become a demon.</p><p>She doesn't know why and she doesn't care. She isn't going to let it happen. Then he uses her sister against her and she has no choice but to go to him. The hunters she has been traveling with try to stop her, but they can't.</p><p>So what happens after she escapes and returns to the boys, only to meet an angel that doesn't seem very welcoming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Dad! I'm here!" I yell into the quiet house, my voice sounding louder than usual. I frown when no one answers, my parents said they were home. 

I walk further into my home, I was just getting back from house hunting and I was supposed to come pack my things today. Mom said she would find so old boxes and dad was going to cook dinner. I frown when I hear noises coming from the kitchen, almost like slirps really.

I turn into the doorway, expecting my parents to be eating off of plates full of spaghetti and drinking wine, but instead I screamed.

Two...monsters were bent over my mother's body on the table. My father was a crumpled heap leaning on the stove door. The creatures snapped up and turned to me, eyes widen and mouths red. The box I was holding dropped with a loud crash and I turned to run.

I got as far as the entryway before one of them grabbed my wrist, "Help!" I screamed and the thing laughed.

I was drug back into the kitchen and the second creature pushed my mother's body onto the floor. In seconds I was pinned down to the table and I felt something slide across the flesh on my left wrist. I gasped and my head snapped to the side to see the first monster with it's mouth latcheded onto the spot where he made the cut.

"No!" I screamed and kicked, but the second one grabbed my legs and sat on them. It lifted up the edge of my shirt and using it's own knife it slashed a small but deep mark onto my stomach. It's mouth attached just as it's partner's had and everything was silent except for my sobs and their mouths smacking.

I cried, jerking on my binds halfheartedly. Here I was, about to die on the very table where I ate all of my meals growing up. In the house where I took my first steps and said my first words. I close my eyes and let choke on a sob. This couldn't be the end.

Then there was a loud crash and the creature's heads sprung up. I tried to look but everything was blurry and I felt light headed.

"Hey, Bitchcake!" I heard someone yell and my head started to throb. I heard a slashing noise followed by two dull thumps, like a stuffed toy hitting the ground.

I blinked once, twice, and then my eyes started to slide shut slowly for what I thought would be the last time. A face appeared above my head, hovering there. Two fingers pressed gently into the skin on my neck.

"She's alive Dean!" The person yelled and then his hands were on my cheeks, "Hey, hey. Stay awake, we're gonna get you out of here. You're alright." I swallow hard, "Can you hear me?" I nod a tiny bit, but it seems to be enough for the man.

"Let's get her out of here." A new voice says and the man lifts me off of the table. One of my hands hangs limply in the air next to my body while the other absently clutches the man's flannel with weak fists.

"T-Thank you." I stutter with small gasps, and then it's all black.

..........

I wake up in a white room. There's a steady beeping to my left and voices to my right. I look to the voices and see two men, one sitting and the other standing, next to my hospital bed.

I use my hands to push myself up into sitting position, but pain flares in my head, making me hiss through my teeth. The men turn to me and the one sitting, the one the other called Dean, smiles.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty." He says and I look at the other one, the one who spoke to me last night.

"Where am I? Where are my parents?" I ask him and he sits on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm really sorry to tell you this." He starts.

He goes on to explain that my parents are dead. They were murdered by these things called Ghouls that feed on humans, living and dead. "You can go hime after the hospital releases you, we took care of them and cleaned up." 

Now that I'm sitting up all the way and leaning against the pillows I can feel the full weight of the pain coursing through my body. I shake my head, "How can I go back there?" I ask more to myself than the men.

"I know it's going to be hard-" 

I cut the man off, "My parents are dead! They died on my kitchen table! Do you expect me to eat there? To have a nice bowl of cereal where I saw my mother's blood dripping down some freak's face!?" I cover my face with my hands, "My parents are dead. Oh God they're dead." 

The bed dips down and a hand rests itself on my back. I recoil, seeing the other man, Dean, sitting next to me. His expression is one of pity, but also one of understanding.

"You too?" I ask without really thinking. He nods and I feel a wave of tears coming over me, "I'm sorry." I say. He doesn't answer, just pulls me into his chest and I let him. I cry into him, letting all of my tears stain his shirt and he whispers soft words of comfort into my hair.

I hear the other man speaking to someone. The new person says I'm free to go whenever I'm ready, so I assume he's a doctor. 

Dean pulls back, "Would you like me to go to your house with you? We can get your things and you can leave for as long as you'd like." I nod and he stands up, holding out a hand for me to get up. 

"I'm Dean Winchester, that's my brother Sam." I nod and he smiles softly.

"I'm Jessica. Jessica Masters." I could have sworn both of the brothers stopped for half a second, but it was too quick to know for sure. I do however catch the look they give each other before we exit the hospital and head to my house.

I fill a duffel bag with enough clothes to last almost two months, and I fill a second with other necessities. I go into my parent's room and grab the savings jar from the back of their closet, taking the money out and putting half of it in my wallet, the other half going into a ziploc baggie and into a duffel.

When all of that is set up and thrown into my car I turn to face the brothers, "Thank you, really. Not just for you know, saving my life, but for everything. For explaining what happened." 

The men smile and I watch them slide into their car. I turn to face the building I grew up in, the place where I learned how to live. With a final nod of acceptance I get into my own car and back up.

I hadn't noticed that the boys had stayed and watched me say my final goodbyes to my home, just so they could make sure I didn't have some kind of mental breakdown. I didn't notice Sam writing down my license plate number, just in case my last name meant anything.

I sure as hell didn't see the invisible hellhound standing across the road to fulfill it's master's bidding.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into old friends can be more shocking than one would expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Months LaterLater

**Two Months Later**

 

It's been two months since my parent's deaths. I am now five states away from my old life at a cheap hotel in Virginia. I haven't cried since that day, I don't know if that's healthy.

 

I pull into the Gas N' Sip off the main road and park in a spot near the back. It's become a habit and I'm not sure why. I spin my keys around my finger as I walk, whistling the tune to Bad Company. 

 

I grab a bag of chips and a Arizona Fruit Punch before walking down the aisle to find the candy. Now I have this thing. I wouldn't call it an addiction, but that's basically what it is. I grab about twelve Kit-Kats and carry those and my other snacks to the register, setting the chocolate bars down in a neat stack.

 

The woman running the register gives me a look but I ignore it and she bags up my stuff for me. I turn on my heels after thanking her and run right into someone.

 

"Jesus watch where you're going." I tell myself. There's another habit I've taken up, talking to myself.

 

"I could say the same to you." A surprisingly familiar voice says. I frown and look up at him, unable to match the voice to a face.

 

A smile replaces the frown as soon as my dark eyes meet his green ones, "Dean!" I say and throw my arms around his middle.

 

"Nice to see you too Jess." I release him and he smiles down at me. Well, not really down. I'm not much shorter than him actually.

 

"Is Sam here?" I ask and his head turns in the direction of the soda machines where a certain giraffe is getting his ass kicked by the Pepsi button. I laugh, "I'll be right back." I tell Dean before sneaking up behind Sam.

 

"Boo!" I yell and Sam jumps, spinning around and almost looking ready to attack me. The fountain machine kicks in and Pepsi starts sloshing into his cup.

 

"Oh hey Jessica." Sam says and looks back at his drink. He does a double take, "Jessica?"

 

"Hi Sam."

 

"You look...different." I look down at myself, seeing the tight black jeans tucked into boots. I'm wearing an orange tank top with a black leather jacket that used to belong to my sister. I know my hair is down, unlike when we first met, but that's because I had been more dressy for house hunting.

 

"Not really, you just caught me on a weird day." 

 

"Ah." He says, "I like this look. Actually you kind of remind me off-" 

 

Dean cuts Sam off from behind me, "Do you have any siblings Jess?" He asks.

 

"I have a sister." I say and both of the boys groan, "What's wrong with that? I don't even see her anymore."

 

"Was her name by any chance Meg?" 

 

I frown, confused, "How did you know that?" 

 

"Jesus Christ." Dean says and throws a hand in the air, "There's two of you?" 

"You know my sister?" 

 

"Oh we know her alright. Short, sarcastic, aggravating. The works." 

 

"Where is she?" 

 

"In Hell." Dean says bluntly and Sam smacks his arm.

"Dean!" He yells, then quieter, "Maybe we should go outside yeah?"

 

And that was all it took for me to start traveling with the Winchesters. Dead parents, and a lot of confusion.


End file.
